thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Electro Matrimine
Electro Matrimine is a tribute made by Toast With The Most. Please refrain from using him without permission, as he belongs to the person who created him. Name: '''Electro Matrimine '''Gender: Male District: '''13/12/11 (13 primarily, but 12 and 11 can work) '''Age: 17 '''Weapon: '''Brass Knuckles Appearance Electro has disselved black hair, and dark brown eyes, with pale lips. He has a thin face and a bony body, not really attractive, unless you prefer the anorexic monster look. Backstory Electro Matrimine was an ordinary, if not boring, District 13 citizen. His father was a Soldier, and he would pester Electro to become exactly like him, another cookie-cutter do-gooder with absolutely nothing special about them at all. Electro loved his family, for the most part. He was protective of them, but it wasn't unlike any other standard parental relationship. Naturally, he wanted to please his father, but Electro wasn't very good with the standard Soldier weapons, so he went down to the giant square of dirt dubbed the "Training Square." It was basically just a place where "troubled" children beat each other up. Electro would head down there every once in a while, but more for looking than actually fighting. Something about pain intrigued him. He wasn't sadistic, but he couldn't help feeling a spike of excitement watching someone curl up in pain. The sensation was almost orgasmic. On a Saturday afternoon, Electro headed down to the Training Square. Watching people fight brought him extreme pleasure, but he was also fighting disgust at his lust for observing agony. He couldn't stop himself from indulging this once, though, and soon after finding a good watching spot in the Square, Electro's eyes settled on a pair of two boys circling each other. One with bright red hair darted towards the other, landed a punch right in his stomach. Electro started to pant as the other boy howled. He moaned at the sight of blood trickling from the redhead's now unconscious foe. The only thing second to watching other people in pain was being hurt himself. Experiencing pain firsthand enthralled Electro, but he'd never been daring enough to enter the Training Square. If you were in a low-budget district and wanted to be in the Hunger Games, that was odd, but okay. If you were in District 11, 12, or 13, it was even more odd. But the Training Square was for people who wanted to volunteer for the Games, which meant they were the most mad of all. Electro couldn't help himself. He walked briskly up to the boy who was wiping blood from his opponent's mouth and punched him lightly in the shoulder to initiate a fight. The boy stood up promptly, turning around in a span of three seconds, and driving a fist into Electro's gut. Already, Electro was on the ground, writhing in pain from his injuries and enjoying the undertone of pleasure he experienced. "Normal knuckles cannot do that," he said softly to the boy. The boy smiled a bit, and introduced himself as Greyson, showing Electro his hand. "These are Brass Knuckles. They were my father's. They can fracture bones on impact. I'm surprised you aren't knocked out," he said calmly. Electro expected a smirk, or a look of pride, at Greyson's victory but his face was blank. It instantly intrigued Electro. "I accept the truth. I accept fate. I do not care if it is not in my favor. I will not be happy with it; yet I will not be unhappy with it. Then, you don't get disappointed," Greyson spouted in a monotone voice. The statement seemed to be totally out of place, but it didn't faze Electro at all. Electro was fascinated with the Knuckles- and the boy. He suddenly remembered his father. Maybe the knuckles were the weapon Electro needed to make himself a good Soldier. Electro asked Greyson if he could teach him. Greyson agreed. Electro would skip his family dinners. He would tell his father he was training for the military; which wasn't exactly a lie. His mother would protest, but his father valued being a soldier over anything, and he'd let his son go. Every 30 minutes, everyday, Electro would practice with Greyson on Greyson's father's dummies. "How do you have all of this?" Electro asked one day. "My father was a war veteran. During the Dark Days. I never knew him," Greyson answered simply. "I am sorry," Electro would reply, though not fathoming the sadness Greyson surely felt. Little did he know he would feel something ten times worse. "It is alright. He left all of his training material behind. I think he would've wanted me to use it," Greyson reflected. Electro was content. He knew almost nothing about Greyson, though they trained together everyday, and started to respect each other as friends. However, everything changed when the President introduced nuclear plants. The Rebellion was just starting up in places outside of Electro's home district, and the President had forced the semi-loyal districts to comply with his laws to make a nuclear power plant, and learn how to make atom bombs. He forced the Mayor of the District to shuffle bored citizen's through a half-hearted presentation about bombs and how to make them. It was nothing serious, the President explained. Three families would be selected everyday to view the presentation. However, the District got behind schedule, and fearing the President's wrath, the Mayor crammed 7 families into the small presentation room. Greyson's family was one of them. Electro had decided to try and still train with Greyson on the day of his presentation. He would wait outside the plant until the presentation was over and continue on with his normal schedule. However, that never happened. The doors to the plant opened way earlier than expected, just as Electro was arriving. Families poured out of it, trampling each other, compassionless. Electro bathed in pleasure as he watched people get trampled or sucked into the crowd. His pleasure came to a stop, however, when Greyson emerged. Greyson was gripping his crying mother's hand, and running, steadily weaving through the crowd. Electro realized suddenly that something was wrong. And then it happened. The explosion was deafening. It shot families forward with the impact, and bit at the heels of those still running. Electro sprinted towards his home, and looked back to see if Greyson was okay. As if in slow motion, Greyson was falling, half his face blown off. His mother was still clutching his hand as she slammed into the ground, both of them maimed and dead. And, in horror, Electro realized that he still felt a tinge of pleasure, even watching his only friend die. The explosion reached him, lifting him up and slamming him down cruelly. Electro flew into a tree, or some building, and everything went black. Electro woke up later in a pure white room, the President's face looming over him. "You are the only survivor of the Nuclear Explosion on Plant #1,628," she explained flatly, no hint of emotion tinging her voice. "My family... Greyson... dead?" Electro stuttered. It wasn't possible. He'd died. This was some hell. "Yes." "Am I alive?" he whispered fearfully. "Are you an idiot?" she asked sharply. "Of course. We were able to salvage you from the explosion. You didn't feel the blunt of it, just enough to throw you into a tree and knock you out. The Capitol's scientists put you back together. Aren't you grateful?" "No, I'm not grateful. I'd rather die out there," he hissed, replaying the President's cruel words. "Shut up. Insolent fool," the President slapped Electro, pain wavering through him. And he longed to feel the pleasure that came with it, but it never arrived. All Electro felt was pain. They'd fixed him, but he still felt broken. Even after all this, he longed to return to his near sadistic mindframe. He wanted to be hurt and feel pleasure, but he could not. "We need you. As an example of what we are capable of," she said eventually. "What do you... what do you mean?" Electro asked slowly, barely recovered from his recent discovery. The President closed her mouth, turning it into a thin line. Electro got up quickly, searching for somewhere to look. A mirror showed him the ugliest creature he could've possibly seen; himself. But not himself. Something different, some mutated creature. It had striking peach lips, and green seeping out of the hairline of the barely recognizable black hair. It was Electro. "We need to run tests on you. Find out what happened to you." the President said, not giving Electro a moment to process this shocking change. "Why me?" Electro suddenly roared. "Because you're strong. We tried to save your mother. We tried to save Greyson's father," she said. "Greyson's father is dead." "He is now," the President answered. "The point is, they died. And you lived. And there is no telling what you can do," she explained, straining her voice. She turned on her heel, and left Electro in the quiet room. "Let me out." he said softly. It turned into shrieks. "Let me out. Let me out. Let me out! LET ME OUT!" he screeched through tears. "They're dead," he said finally, quietly. "All of them," he moaned. And Electro was alone now. The only survivor. Now, he'd be used to show the Rebel's the Capitol's power. What better way to do that than to have him compete in a death match watched all over Panem? Though his mind was dimmed, Electro was almost sure the reaping was rigged, because his name was called for the very next Games and not a person spoke up to volunteer. Personality Electro was (was being key-word here) a solemn, quiet guy. He was very hard to talk to, to figure out. He was a little bit boring on the surface. Now, however, he doesn't know what to feel. He doesn't know who he is, or what little personality issues the Capitol scientists "fixed" on him. Maybe he's their perfect Soldier now. Their propaganda puppet, a zombie to show how the President has reign even over life and death. Electro is going insane. Strengths Electro was recreated like Frankenstein by the Capitol. They healed him, and made him stronger than ever. The only memories he was allowed to keep were that of his days of training, and his knowledge of brass knuckles was all he focused on. He tried so hard, but he can only remember Greyson's name, and not place his face. Maybe one of Electro's strengths is not caring about his own life. Weaknesses Electro is very unstable, ever since the Nuclear Explosion. Though he will hide that, he cannot hide the seeping green streaks in his hair. If something or someone even brushes it, he will scream; the pain is unbearable, making him very vulnerable at that moment. His weaknesses are everywhere, and outweigh his strengths. Fears Electro fears never feeling pleasure again, or being helplessly used to promote the Capitol. They may have taken away almost all of his emotions, but Electro will never lose his intense anger at them. He wants to feel like a person again, and the scariest thing in the world to him is not ever being able to recover from his zombie-like frame of mind. He also fears not being able to love. In truth, Electro was never deeply in love with anyone, but he craves any type of sensation other than the dullness he is now embedded with. What if he's stuck like this forever? Category:Tributes Category:District 13 Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TWTM's Tributes